


Due Care & Attention

by Jemzamia



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemzamia/pseuds/Jemzamia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When burdens become too heavy for Jack, Ianto always knows what to do.</p><p>Written in 2009 and imported from my Livejournal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Due Care & Attention

Jack was always grateful for distractions. They seemed to occur when he needed them the most. When the pressures of being the leader, in charge of life or death decisions weighs heavily down on him, taking captive of any small amount of sleep he could find. His gratitude increases every time Ianto notices this, setting aside his work for the night and spending it with him. 

After the team had wandered wearily home, Ianto promptly took Jack’s hand, silently guiding him away from the Hub, its calm hum almost sinister, and led him to Jack’s warm but cramped quarters. Once down the equally claustrophobic hatch, Ianto pushed Jack gently against the steel ladder, kissing him tenderly as if his life depended on it. Hands were wrapped around Ianto’s neck like a well worn scarf as Jack eagerly returned the kiss, the thoughts on his mind beginning to ease and float away like free balloons in the sky. As the heat rose between them, fingers began to battle against buttons, teasingly skating against flesh as they searching for larger bare plains of skin, tugging at each other’s undershirts rapidly, falling to the floor without a second thought. 

Sometimes all that Jack needed was a little due care and attention from the right person, and he continually thanks the universe that he’s found that in Ianto.


End file.
